


Solitary Stakeouts

by littlelostcat



Series: Challenge Responses [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Stakeouts

When the passenger door opens, he’s alone. 

“You know, most hunters try for subtlety on stakeouts.”  
“Most _werewolves_ don’t climb into a hunter’s car.” He keeps his gaze straight, his breath steady.  
“Please, I’ve never _climbed_ into a car in my life,” Peter scoffs and runs a single, sharp nail across the back of Chris’s neck. “Derek already left the depot.”  
He leans into the touch before he can stop himself, then stills. “Never hurts to be certain.”  
“Of course.” Peter settles and locks the doors; Chris doesn’t move to stop him. 

Neither mention that Derek moved twelve days ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Teen Wolf Drabble](http://tw-drabble.livejournal.com) Stakeout challenge on LJ -- and after writing the drabble I plan on making this into a longer fic at some point.


End file.
